Schule Der Verdammis
"Survive hordes of undead students and staff as you try to escape Schule Der Verdammis" ''Level Description Details Schule Der Verdammis is the first map in Dystopia by TheRealJonezy. It is around the same size as Kino Der Toten from Black Ops. Storyline An American Navy SEAL (James Fielding, a russian Spetsnaz operative (Ivan Tarovski), a British teacher (William Zachariah and a German doctor (Dr. Edgar Schroder) all meet up while fighting zombies at Berlin High School at quickly form a team. Unexpectedly, while fighting them they ran out of ammo and sprinted back to the main hall to try to find some. They were then locked in the hall by a mysterious silhouette. With time to talk they told eachother about their pasts. Fielding was a typical Navy SEAL, Ivan was just a normal Spetsnaz Liutenant, William was a young teacher who came from a rough neighbourhood but Schroder turned out to be a former Nazi scientist who experimented on Howler Monkeys but the results were "unsatisfactory" as Schroder stated. Fielding was about to ask him more about this as he didn't trust him but then the undead started breaking through the windows so the crew pulled out their Colt M1911's and prepared for chaos. Enemies Zombies- These are the typical zombie enemies from all Zombies maps. They appear to be wearing newer, "trendier" clothing as they were students before they were zombified School Nurse- The school nurse comes every 9 rounds and will run towards you with a syringe. If she makes contact with you then you will lose 3500 points Headmaster- The boss zombie for this map is the Headmaster. He will roam around the map (spawns at round 6) and if you get too close he will whip you with his cane and you will lose a perk. If you have no perks when he hits you then you get downed. Hall Monitor- The Hall Monitor is an extremely fast zombie that wields a sickle and runs around the map after it has been unleashed during the 'School's Out' easter egg. If it hits you with its sickle then you go down immediately (unless you have Jugger-Nog, then it takes 2 hits) Weapons 'Pistols' *M1911 *Remington New Model Army *B23R 'Sub-Machine Guns' *MP5 *Uzi *Chicom CQB *Galil 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *AK-47 *AN-94 *AUG *MTAR *SMR *FAL *M27 *Commando 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD *HAMR *LSAT 'Shotguns' *Olympia *Remington 870CS *M1216 *S12 'Launchers' *RPG-7 *War Machine 'Specials' *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow 'Other' *Bowie Knife *Galvaknuckles *Semtex Grenades *Claymores *Monkey Bombs 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Ray Gun Mark II *Piercer *Thundergun Utilities *Mystery Box- The Mystery Box looks the same and costs 950 points to use. It will move around the map and contains the Teddy Bear *Flogger- The Flogger is a trap from Shi No Numa that spins arouns two logs with blades on them. It costs 1000 points and becomes active for 45 seconds *Electric Baby Fence- The Electric Baby Fence is basically a more humorous version of the Electro-Shock Defenses. It costs 1000 points to use and becomes active for 50 seconds *Pack-a-Punch Machine- The Pack-a-Punch machine makes yet another appearance in Zombies. It costs 5000 points to use and 2000 to re-use to put attachments on your gun. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Double Points *Carpenter *Perk Bottle (Drops from School Nurse) 'Perks''' *Jugger-Nog *Quick Revive *Speed Cola *Mule Kick *Phd. Flopper *Not Dying Down Trivia *Schule Der Verdammis is the first map to feature the new characters. *There are a few easter eggs in this map. The biggest one being School's Out *You can activate the song My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by holding the action button next to 3 teddy bears scattered around the map. Category:Zombies